Moving On
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have their goodbye picnic together, where they officially break everything off. Blaine feels good because he hasn't felt right with Kurt in a while, but at the same time, it still hurts. He goes to one of his best friends for comfort and to figure out his feelings.


Kurt stretched his legs over the length of the stairs as Blaine wiped the residual jelly from his fingers with a napkin that he then placed into their small, impromptu trash bag. There was chatter all around the busy courtyard, but between the two friends as they finished their picnic, there was only a comfortable silence.

Kurt was the first one to break it, "Well, this is it."

"This is it," Blaine agreed, nodding his head.

"The picnic was fantastic, Blaine." Kurt said, smiling sweetly. "It was a nice way to say goodbye."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it. I'm really going to miss you."

"You'll be in New York soon enough," Kurt said with a sweet laugh.

"Hopefully."

"You will be."

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes fondly.

Kurt spoke again, "Blaine, I know after my stay, a lot of people are expecting us to get back together and I wouldn't be surprised if you were one of the people… I've had a lot of fun hooking up and hanging out again, but…"

"I know," Blaine cut him off softly.

"You do?" Kurt raised his eyebrow.

Blaine nodded, "I do. I completely understand. I mean, I love you and sure, it did feel like we'd be together, but it makes sense. It doesn't feel as comfortable anymore. I mean, being with you feels comfortable, but being with you romantically… doesn't." He sighed and shook his head in frustration. "I'm not making any sense."

"Yes you are. I understand it, at least." Kurt said, smiling as he took Blaine's hand.

"Good. And this doesn't mean you're going to leave my life again, right?" Blaine asked, ducking his head down.

"Of course it doesn't. Blaine, you're still my best friend."

"And you're mine."

Kurt smiled softly and leaned over to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Thank you again, but I should get going."

Blaine nodded and watched Kurt leave the courtyard. He sighed to himself, fumbled his phone out of his pocket, and then traced his thumb over the smooth screen. He was glad Kurt was the one to say it- they'd both obviously felt it. Of course, he loved Kurt to death and would until the day he died and a part of him wished they could've worked things out, but the other part of him knew it wouldn't have been right. Not now that Blaine's starting to keep secrets and now that he's started developing feelings for another one of his best friends- and no, not Sam or Tina, but instead a best friend he felt the need to keep hidden from everybody else.

Less than an hour later, Blaine was pulling up to Dalton. He'd texted Sebastian, saying he wanted to talk. Sebastian wasn't a reliable friend most of the time, but for Blaine, he was always there. Blaine was grateful for that.

"Hey there, killer." Sebastian said as he opened his dorm door as soon as Blaine knocked.

Blaine smiled sadly and waved. Sebastian chuckled and walked back into his room, making himself comfortable on his bed again, allowing Blaine to walk himself in. Blaine walked in and sat at the foot of Sebastian's bed, cross-legged.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked.

"Kurt and I aren't getting back together," Blaine said with a shrug.

"So you told him it's just not clicking? Finally! Good job." Sebastian said, actually grinning for his friend.  
"No, he told me," he mumbled in response.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Sebastian asked, propping himself up to sit a little straighter against his pillows, looking down at the other end of the bed towards Blaine.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know. I told you, it wasn't feeling right, but it feels like we finally actually ended it. And it's… weird, you know?"

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh a little, "No, actually, I don't. I never had anything like that."

"Everything sucks." Blaine sighed dramatically and flopped down across the bed, covering his eyes with the crook of his arm.

Sebastian gently nudged Blaine's side with his socked toes. "Oh c'mon, don't be overdramatic, Blainers."

Blaine barely peeked out towards Sebastian, trying to keep the smile from tugging up his lips, "I'm not. It's true. Everything _does _suck."

"Like you?" Sebastian asked teasingly.

Blaine groaned.

"So did you just come over to mope in my room, because that's 100% not allowed. It's depressing."

"Some friend you are."

"Pick something that isn't you groaning and crying on my bed and we'll do it."

"We could cuddle and watch that stack of musicals you have hidden away?" Blaine suggested, propping himself up on his elbows.

"You and your damned cuddling. And I do _not _have a collection of-"

"Do too! I saw them!" Blaine declared with a happy laugh.

"Fine. Pick one. And you can't tell anyone." Sebastian sighed in defeat.

Blaine's smile widened and he jumped off of Sebastian's bed. He thumbed through the movies and settled on Chicago. He grabbed Sebastian's laptop without asking and loaded up the movie before making his way back to Sebastian's bed. He gently dropped the laptop into Sebastian's lap, toed off his shoes, and then crawled onto the bed, next to Sebastian. He nuzzled his way under Sebastian's arm and rested his head on the taller boy's chest. Sebastian rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop smiling as he watched Blaine.

The two of them watched Chicago, Into the Woods, and Rent contently. Blaine fell asleep halfway through Rent, but Sebastian watched it until the end. When it was over, he slid the laptop under his bed, pulled the blankets over himself and Blaine, and rubbed the other boy's back. As he felt himself falling asleep, he pressed a gentle kiss into Blaine's curls.

Blaine rose with the sun, but after blinking awake and looking around the room, he just nuzzled closer to Sebastian. He fidgeted slightly, but stayed lying with Sebastian. Sebastian woke up a few minutes later from the movement. He smiled sleepily and pulled Blaine a little closer.

"Feeling better?" Sebastian asked, his voice raspy and sleepy.

Blaine nodded, "Thank you."

Sebastian chucked as he yawned, "You're welcome. It's not a big deal, as long as you don't go around telling people how much of a cuddler I am. Or how many musicals I have."

"I won't," Blaine said, grinning. He looked up towards Sebastian and licked his lips. "But seriously, thank you. It means a lot to have you as a friend."

"It means a lot to me too, B."

Blaine shook his head a little bit, still looking up at Sebastian. He, just barely, moved up. "Really though, you're one of my best friends…"

"You're my only friend," Sebastian chuckled.

Blaine had a response. He really did. He was even ready to roll his eyes. But none of that happened. He felt himself leaning upwards even more and suddenly his lips were on Sebastian's. They were closed, but he noticed how soft Sebastian's were. It was barely a kiss- more like a brushing of slightly puckered lips.

Blaine pulled away, his own eyes big and a blush on his cheeks. "Oh god. Sorry." He tried to pull out of Sebastian's hold.

Sebastian tightened his arms, "Blaine… why did you just kiss me?"

Blaine shook his head, looking panicked.

"Tell me." Sebastian cooed as he rubbed soothing circles into Blaine's side with his thumb.

"I… I've been thinking about it for a long time," Blaine admitted, looking away from Sebastian.

"Me too," Sebastian whispered.

Blaine smiled shyly at that. "Still?"

Sebastian didn't answer, he just leaned up and kissed Blaine again gently. When he pulled away, he loosened his hold on Blaine slightly. "You're sure you're ready to move on, right? This isn't going to be some kind of weird rebound?"

"It won't be. I promise." Blaine whispered, lips tingling as he spoke.

Sebastian smiled and kissed him yet again.


End file.
